A la sombra de la ciudad
by NecroOwney
Summary: Una historia en la cual un agente recién llegado de América pasa a través de su primer caso policiaco hasta que algunas situaciones vuelven todo más complicado de lo que esperaba. KnB AU policiaco KagaKuro/ AoKise / Otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

OH bien, hola a todos, este originalmente era un fanfic que tenía pensado gracias a un amigo y yo que creamos toda una idea extraña, lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero no me decidí en completarlo hasta que entré a un concurso de fanfics y decidí aprovecharme de la idea xD Ya entregué mi fic supuestamente completo, pero de todos modos pienso publicarlo aquí para después ponerle varias cosas que yo siento harían mucho mejor mi historia~

Como advertencias de este capítulo aclaro que los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen pero este universo alterno policiaco sí, posiblemente quedó bastante americanizado hablando de todos esos procesos policiacos que sólo sé cómo funcionan a partir de series como la ley y el orden (?) oh, y este capítulo no tiene yaoi como tal, pero lo habrá e incluso lemon, las parejas serán KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka y de ahí lo que surja, sólo por aclarar y después no aparezca una pareja que no sea de su agrado~~

* * *

Que se podría decir de un día como aquel, el trabajo comenzó más temprano para el ahora agente Kagami Taiga, después de llegar de América y apenas siendo uno de los novatos de la agencia, había podido obtener su primer caso debido a que uno de sus superiores, Aomine Daiki, le había dado por fin una oportunidad diciéndole que tenía permitido acompañarle en la investigación, él y Aomine se habían vuelto buenos compañeros desde que descubrieron que tenían el mismo gusto conforme a deportes y de vez en cuando se reunían a jugar basket con algunos otros compañeros. Con una desbordante emoción comenzó a ojear las hojas de la información, se investigaba la desaparición de un jovencito, Kagami pudo ver una de las fotos, un joven de tez muy blanca y pelo azul claro, de facciones finas y delicadas, el pelirrojo tuvo que admitir por un momento que quizá era de su tipo, pero eliminó rápidamente esa clase de pensamientos al ver el lugar de desaparición, y al parecer, de trabajo del joven.

— ¡Aomine!— le grito Kagami con un poco de indignación irrumpiendo en la oficina del moreno sin aviso— ¿investigaremos en un prostíbulo?

—Agradece Kagami, no siempre se puede ir a ver chicas lindas en este trabajo, por eso creí que sería adecuado— le dijo con una sonrisa el chico de pelo azul, rodeado de un aura de orgullo.

—Es un prostíbulo masculino, uno donde sólo hay hombres y…— contesto en voz baja, sintiendo las palabras pesadas y una incomodidad momentánea.

La pequeña oficina se llenó rápidamente de las risas de su propietario, mirando a Kagami le dijo simplemente— ¿en serio? Ni siquiera lo había revisado, esto se va a poner bueno, un caso es un caso.

El pelirrojo se retiró, ignorando la burlona sonrisa de su superior, pero más que eso ahora se encontraba decidido a encontrar al muchacho y poder demostrar que tenía la misma capacidad que otros agentes de poder ayudar a otros, estaba ya cansado del papeleo e indirectamente trabajar de mensajero, se sentó en su escritorio, un lugar pequeño y un poco desordenado, Aomine había ganado su puesto actuando impulsivamente pero él pensaba al menos leer la información que le habían proporcionado.

La víctima resultaba Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami pudo ver que su físico no representaba la edad que marcaban los datos, lucía mucho más joven, habían pasado apenas cerca de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que alguien lo había visto, y el pelirrojo comenzó a sospechar que algo no se encontraba en lo habitual, después de estar entre tanto papeleo había leído casos hasta el cansancio y en la mayoría de los casos de desapariciones y secuestros que había revisado, la notificación había sido dada varios días después de la desaparición, lo que de alguna manera había vuelto conflictivo encontrar a las personas, pero en este caso el aviso se había realizado apenas un día después de la supuesta desaparición, alcanzando lo reglamentario apenas, además de que aún no se habían realizado entrevistas para descartar una huida por su cuenta, así que armado de valor, Kagami Taiga se dirigió a un prostíbulo masculino a preguntar acerca de uno de los chicos que ahí ofrecían servicios, le hubiera gustado mucho que su primer misión no hubiera sonado tan poco profesional.

* * *

Comenzó acostumbrándose a la zona, así para cuando llegaron al lugar no se encontró tan sorprendido, un edificio de cerca de unos cuatro pisos, un anuncio de neón y un tipo con apariencia robusta en la entrada les pidió perezosamente una identificación cuando intentaban entrar, antes de que Aomine comenzara una discusión, un chico con actitudes un poco afeminadas llego para impedir una pelea.

—Mura chan, ¿Cuántas veces Sei chan te ha dicho que no puedes tratar así a los nuevos clientes?

El chico que recién había aparecido le tomo del brazo, llevándolo dentro del establecimiento a pesar de algunas protestas del pelirrojo, claro, como novato ni siquiera podía presentarse a sí mismo como un agente policial adecuadamente.

—Soy Leo —le dijo alegremente el chico, sentándolo en una de las mesas del establecimiento para después intentar colocarse sobre las rodillas de Kagami para lo que el chico rápidamente intento apartarse, disculpándose inmediatamente para no parecer grosero.

—Perdona, no estamos aquí para… eso, soy— el pelirrojo fue interrumpido por su compañero que por cuenta propia había tomado una silla sentándose también en la mesita.

—Somos agentes federales, soy Aomine, él es Kagami— dijo con una actitud relajada, de no haber sido por tener que llevar su saco decentemente para ocultar su arma, el moreno probablemente tendría las mangas remangadas y estaría mal fajado al igual que en la comisaria— ¿necesitas ver nuestras placas o contestarías unas preguntas para nosotros?

—Creo que lo que quisiera ver de ustedes es otra cosa— dijo seductoramente Leo para después acercar una silla en donde se encontraban los otros dos— ¿qué necesitan saber agentes?

—Acerca de una desaparición— dijo Kagami, intentando relajar su actitud para lucir casual como su compañero – De… Kuroko Tetsuya.

— ¿Kuroko chan desapareció? – los miró dudoso por un momento inseguro de lo que decía – Creía que solamente había faltado a trabajar por hoy.

Aomine entro en escena comenzando explicar lo sucedido— Recibimos una notificación de alguien que lo reportó como desaparecido hace no mucho, ¿sabes algo referente?

—Oh, seguramente sólo fue el desesperado de Kise kun, Kuroko chan no puede faltar ni un día porque él ya está armando todo un lio… —Leo soltó un suspiro para después hacer una seña con su mano para quitarle importancia al tema— Les puedo proporcionar su teléfono que le aclaren el asunto, Kuroko chan seguramente ni siquiera está desaparecido.

Ambos asintieron, Kagami soltando un suspiro de alivio por poder resolver su primer caso de esa forma, sin que la víctima estuviera herida ni siquiera, pero al mirar a Aomine vio sus ojos cubiertos de duda, recibiendo la información de Leo, para después levantarse agradecerle e indicarle a Kagami que ambos se retiraran.

—Algo aquí sigue sin tener sentido… — dijo después de que ambos estuvieran caminando de regreso al auto— nos reportaron que quien realizo la notificación fue la voz de una mujer joven, habrá que hablar con el tal Kise Ryouta…

— ¿Kise Ryouta? ¿El modelo? –le respondió rápidamente Kagami, lo había visto en algunas revistas e inclusive se había cruzado con una entrevista por televisión que le habían hecho en una de sus madrugadas con insomnio.

— ¿Y qué se supone que sepa yo? – Aomine soltó una risa para después conducir de vuelta a la comisaria para citar al tal chico — ¿Juegas un uno a uno después del trabajo?

* * *

— Claro… — suspiró el chico relajado aún estado sentado frente al jefe y dueño del lugar – Los envié con Kise kun sin decirles más.

Akashi asintió mientras mantenía sus brazos recargados sobre el escritorio quedándose pensativo por un momento, sabía de uno de los policías que había asistido, pero aquel pelirrojo que le mencionaba era una novedad para su persona, podría afectar sus planes sino manejaba correctamente las situaciones – Leo, puedes retirarte…

—¿Por qué no simplemente me deshago de ellos? – una voz junto a la puerta dijo con una risa burlona después de que el chico se retirara, mirando al pelirrojo que le contestó con una mirada acusativa.

— ¿E indicarle a Kiyoshi que estás aquí? Ese tipo lleva cazándote desde lo que ocurrió la última vez se vieron – otro chico entro a escena, esta vez de cabello plateado y con una actitud que aunque más floja también resultaba más violenta.

— Como si realmente ese santurrón fuera a encontrarme, no es más que un policía fracasado que ya no sirve para el servicio – el pelinegro le contestó, poniendo luego una sonrisa amplia y falsa cambiando su rostro al darse la vuelta y caminar a la puerta principal para salir— De cualquier manera, Akashi, cuando encuentren rastro del tipo desaparecido, yo mismo haré que desaparezca.

El pelirrojo despertó de su trance para después hablarle a la única chica que estaba en el lugar, decidiendo que dejaría fluir las cosas por un momento antes de tomar cualquier decisión precipitada— Satsuki, necesito que me informes de cualquier avance que ocurra en aquella investigación, cada mínimo detalle debe cruzar mis manos antes que las de cualquier superior.

La mujer asintió después retirándose del sitio y dirigiéndose a su 'trabajo de medio tiempo'.

* * *

—Satsuki, ¿qué has encontrado de nuevo? – Aomine se colocó a su izquierda mirando ligeramente la pantalla de la computadora, él y su amiga llevaban trabajando juntos desde hace años, pero los pasados meses la había notado mucho más perdida de lo usual, como su mejor amigo la conocía desde toda la vida y podía notar esa clase de cambios sobre ella.

— Hm, nada nuevo Dai chan, la víctima no tenía registros y su familia es de lejos de aquí así que será más difícil hacer una investigación apropiada— le contestó rápidamente para después soltar un suspiro, aunque arrepentida recordaba que la información importante que había obtenido la había enviado previamente a Akashi— ¿Qué debes hacer tú?

El moreno soltó un suspiro para después mirarla algo aburrido— Envié a Kagami a que hiciera trabajo de campo así que me tocará entrevistar al modelo que detuvimos como sospechoso. _"¿Un modelo? Ese seguramente debe de ser Ki—chan…" _pensó la chica por un momento para después observar al chico dirigiéndose en una de las salas en las que realizaban interrogatorios.

* * *

Y esto es todo por ahora xD ojala que les guste este inicio porque al menos a mí me encantó mi idea (?)

Acepto gustosa cualquier clase de opinión o crítica ;w; como ya tengo escrito la mayoría del fic haré que las actualizaciones sean cada dos semanas para mantenerlo constante y tenga tiempo de escribir lo que pienso agregarle~~


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa: Ya me he acostumbrado a ese nombre así que continuaré llamándote así~ OH, siempre un gusto recibir un review tuyo, las críticas como siempre sinceras y certeras, sí, ciertamente debo de trabajar mucho mejor en la intriga de todo esto o terminaré haciendo una historia muy predecible, honestamente de lo que llevo escrito, esta parte en la que quería presentar los cimientos y los personajes es en donde pongo dos los ambientes, después se va a dividir sólo entre lo que pasa con Kagami y Aomine en diferentes planos. Y ocasionalmente alguno que otro momento con Akashi, pero decidí centrarme lo menos en él. Ah~ necesito trabajar seriamente en mi edición ortográfica ;w;

100'Strawberry-Milk: Todos amamos a Kagami y a Aomine de policías~~ toda esta historia nació como un capítulo de la Ley y el Orden, lo único que le falta es la música (?) xD de todas formas quizá llega a tener algún momento divertido, no te culpes por reír, Mukkun de uke… algún día escribiré eso ewe

Aquí está el capítulo dos, dónde las cosas comienzan a desarrollarse un poco más, ¿Qué pasó con Kuroko? ¿Realmente está muerto y arrojaron su cadáver en alguna carretera? (?) ¿Y qué hay del hermoso galán que está interrogando Aomine? (¿?)

* * *

—Buenas tardes – saludó el peli azul al entrar flojamente a la sala de interrogatorios, pasando una mano por su cabello un poco desganado, Kise se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que tenía la desolada mesita colocada en medio del lugar, había aceptado sin rechistar un café que le ofrecieron y llevaba rato preguntando la razón por la que lo habían retenido— Me llamo Aomine Daiki y-

— No me pueden retener aquí sin cargos— dijo rápidamente el rubio mientras jugaba con el vaso de su café ya casi vacio– Sí no me están acusando de algo entonces tengo derecho a irme – levantó la vista ligeramente mirando a ahora hacia el moreno, sorprendiéndose un poco de ver a aquel atractivo y joven policía con las mangas remangadas – Oh… aunque sí eres tú quien me interroga, entonces no creo tener problemas para quedarme un poco más…

Aomine soltó un suspiro al sentir la mirada del otro chico recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, había algunas chicas que lo miraban de esa manera pero que le sucediera con un hombre hacía que la situación fuera más incómoda— Ehm bueno… Kise, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Mi manager me dijo que tenía que presentarme, pero no entiendo el por qué aún… ah, ¿te importa si te llamo Aominecchi? – el rubio terminó de tomar su café mientras que aún distraído mirando al policía contaba lo que le había sucedido— ¿Cuándo se supone que me devolverán mi teléfono? Quiero tomarme una foto contigo, los de la agencia no me creerán que me cruce con alguien tan guapo si solamente lo digo…

—Kise, me da igual como me llames, lo importante es un asunto serio referente a Kuroko Tetsuya— intentó hablar Aomine mientras que el rubio continuaba perdido, aunque al mencionar el nombre de Kuroko sus ojos se ampliaron para mirarlo con más seriedad.

— ¿Kurokocchi? – sus ojos ahora parecían platos mirándolo concentrado y a la vez algo preocupado, ahora intentando alcanzar los documentos que Aomine tenía manejando sobre la mesa — ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Kurokocchi?

— Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar, lo reportaron como desaparecido – dijo por fin el moreno al sentir que tenía una mínima atención del otro chico.

— ¿¡Desaparecido!? ¡Pero eso no puede ser posible, a Kurokocchi no le _debe_ pasar nada malo!— comenzó a gritar desesperado Kise, tomando algunos papeles mientras confundido fingía que los entendía, _"Vaya, realmente es ruidoso, debí dejarle esto a Kagami", _pensó Aomine mientras que intentaba quitarle los papeles de la mano.

—Nos… informaron que eras un cliente frecuente suyo, y si no fuiste quien realizó la llamada, y al parecer tampoco tenías idea de su desaparición, de cualquier forma hay algunas preguntas que debes contestar – continuó hablando Aomine al notar que por su intelecto, ese chico en definitiva no podía ser la mente maestra de un secuestro.

— Por ti lo que sea Aominecchi, pero… no las contestaré en un lugar tan opaco y feo como este— el rubio hizo un ligero puchero para después cambiar a un rostro más seductor mientras hablaba— Vayamos juntos a tomar un café, hay uno no muy lejos de aquí al que salía mientras que estaba en una sesión fotográfica hace tiempo…

Lo miró con duda mientras que meditaba, estaban entre sus opciones terminar esa entrevista y después de algo de aburrido papeleo salir a jugar basket con Kagami o poder disfrutar toda su tarde junto con un modelo excusándose después que eran 'asuntos del trabajo', soltó una risa y después un suspiro – Ah vaya, supongo que hoy no jugaré basket entonces…

— ¡AH! ¿Juegas basket también? – los ojos del chico se iluminaron ligeramente – A mi me encanta jugar desde a mediados de mi secundaria, ¿qué tal si jugamos un uno a uno?

Aomine lo miro encantado accediendo completamente, al menos para él aquel día iría bastante bien, hizo una llamada a Kagami para cancelar el partido que habían acordado y después llevar al rubio fuera de ahí con una sonrisa.

* * *

—_Lo lamento, acaban de surgir ehm, asuntos sobre el caso, después podremos jugar, encárgate también de los papeles que dejé en tu escritorio, no tengo tiempo para terminar de ordenarlos_ – después de eso Aomine le colgó el teléfono sin más explicaciones, aunque su voz sonaba más contenta de lo usual.

— Ahomine en definitiva no engaña a nadie, seguramente se iba ir a acostar con alguna mujer que recién conoció — comentó algo resentido por tener ordenar todos los papeles obtenidos de diversos casos que habían pasado a sus manos después de que su _amable _superior lo dejara a cargo del trabajo que a él le habían designado, terminó saliendo más tarde del lugar, algo fastidiado tomó su saco y salió, la noche comenzaba a enfriar bastante, caminaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos inclusive después de salir y caminar hacia su departamento.

—Disculpe… —una voz lo llamó pero Kagami continuo caminando, ni siquiera lo había escuchado en realidad, ni lo notó al pasar frente a él, supo que estaba ahí hasta que él se aferro a su saco deteniéndolo mientras caminaba— Disculpe ¿usted es policía?

El pelirrojo por poco suelta un grito tanto de sorpresa como de impresión, no solamente estaba postrado frente a él un chico con aspecto pálido como un fantasma, temblando y cubierto por una cobija sino que también estaba frente a él la víctima del caso que investigaba, como buen americano, pensó en lo peor y menos lógico primero— Por favor no me digas eres un fantasma y me perseguirás hasta que resuelva tu asesinato…

— ¿Fantasma? Disculpe pero estoy buscando algún policía, me han reportado como desaparecido pero lo que sucede es mucho más serio que un supuesto secuestro — habló seriamente el chico, tenía que levantar bastante su cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos al otro— En especial busco a alguien a quien le hayan designado mi caso, me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Al parecer tienes suerte Kuroko… — el pelirrojo soltó una risa satisfactoria poniendo su mano ligeramente sobre la cabeza del otro chico— soy Kagami Taiga y yo tengo asignado tu caso, ahora si me haces el favor podemos pasar a la comisaria y arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

— Kagami-kun… disculpe pero no puedo— susurró el chico resistiéndose a entrar al lugar, mientras retrocedía ligeramente— Hay alguien filtrando información de la policía ahí dentro…

El chico más alto lo miro con dudas, dejando un poco de lado la sería declaración que acababa de dar para notar también que el peli azul temblaba, quizá de frío o miedo, temía en parte preguntarle cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando fuera del sitio hasta que alguien realmente lo notara, se quitó su saco y lo puso sobre los hombros del contrario cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mucho más cálido— ¿Aceptarías pasar un rato en mi casa entonces? Te ofrezco algo de café o té y me cuentas todo lo que ha sucedido…

Kuroko lo miró dudoso, aunque el brillo en sus ojos se encendió mientras tomaba el saco para cubrirse mejor, asintió en silencio para después calmadamente aferrarse al brazo del chico para que le indicara el lugar en donde el otro vivía, Kagami le sonrío y lo llevo hasta su departamento, en el autobús que habían tomado, el conductor apenas y había notado al chico más bajito y antes de llegar se detuvieron en un restaurante de comida rápida el cual había captado los ojos del pelirrojo — ¿Qué te parecería si también llevamos algo de comer? No he comido y no quisiera perder tiempo cocinando así que…

—Me gustaría probar una malteada de vainilla… hace tiempo que no he podido disfrutar de una— el otro chico correspondió una sonrisa para después entrar al lugar junto con él.

Salieron del dichoso restaurante cargando una bolsa llena de hamburguesas y una malteada de vainilla, la presencia de aquel chico casi invisible se le hacía bastante calmada y le causaba gracia que nadie en absoluto lo notara al primer vistazo, al llegar a su departamento le ofreció sentarse en la sala mientras que él llevaba algunos platos y servilletas.

Al regresar el pelirrojo pudo ver que el chico se había quitado ya tanto el saco como la cobija que lo cubría revelando que el chico llevaba solamente una simple playera blanca y unos jeans deslavados, pasaría por cualquier otra persona de no haber sabido el oficio real del chico, al sentarse el más bajo comenzó a hablar— Dígame, Kagami kun, que sabe acerca de mi caso…

—Hasta nosotros solamente llegó información acerca de una desaparición, investigamos en el sitio en el que trabajabas y nos notificaron que quizá simplemente había sido un error… — comenzó a explicar dudoso mirando al chico mientras que comenzaba a comer una hamburguesa.

— Así que ya ha ido a aquel lugar… — mencionó de forma despectiva mientras acomodaba un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oído en parte tomando fuerzas para explicar todo de lo que estaba enterado— Eso es tanto verdad como mentira, desaparecí por cuenta propia en realidad, pero que reportaran mi desaparición es una novedad, puede que sea un intento de Momoi-san de finalmente revelar lo que ha ocurrido, no se me ocurre alguien más que estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo así por mí…

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… ¿con qué propósito desapareciste? ¿Qué es todo lo que ocurre en aquel sitio? ¿Y qué hay de Kise? aunque ahora que lo mencionas, estoy muy seguro de que ya escuché el nombre de 'Momoi' antes… — el pelirrojo meditó un momento mientras masticaba, no conocía a todos dentro de la agencia ya que no hacía mucho que trabajaba en ese sitio, pero ese nombre ya lo había escuchado de algunos de sus compañeros, o quizá solamente estaba confundido, Aomine nunca había dicho ese nombre en realidad – Y… puedes hablarme de 'tú', no tengo problemas con eso…

— ¿Conoce a Kise kun? – dijo apresurado el chico separándose de la hamburguesa que recién comenzaba a comer, sintiendo su cara ligeramente roja mientras que imágenes que no eran del todo de su gusto llegaron a su mente — ¿Qué sabe… sabes, de él?

—Uno de los chicos que estaba en el lugar nos dijo que era tu, ehm… cliente más frecuente, así que lo llamamos para interrogarlo, pero fue mi superior quien le hizo varias preguntas ¿acaso ese tipo esconde más de lo que aparenta? – Kagami lo miró dudoso mientras abría otra hamburguesa más y comenzaba a comerla.

El chico más bajito soltó una risa mientras que veía al otro comer rápidamente – No debería comer tanto Kagami kun, no es apropiado… y Kise kun… bueno él…

* * *

— ¡Eres increíble Kise! – Aomine soltó una risa mientras que botaba el balón de nuevo, claro, él continuaba ganando, pero su nivel era bastante similar al de Kagami y sus habilidades definidas e inclusive elegantes.

De cualquier forma pasó a Kise con facilidad para terminar encestando una canasta que dejo al chico de ojos ámbar sorprendido de nuevo, aquel otro muchacho simplemente era la persona más fuerte con la que se había enfrentado, aún usando un traje y zapatos formales sus movimientos eran espléndidos, se imaginaba fácilmente lo marcado que estaría el cuerpo del contrario bajo su camisa – No entiendo cómo es que decidiste perder tu tiempo siendo policía Aominecchi… hubieras sido un jugador de lo más increíble…

El moreno soltó una risa mientras le lanzaba el balón de vuelta – Bueno, no niego que era lo único que pensaba cuando era joven, pero… no me quise arriesgar por una lesión o algo similar, una amiga me hizo entrar en razón, de todas formas mi sueño de cuando era pequeño era volverme un policía… ¿tú soñabas con ser modelo de pequeño?

—No… — dijo en voz baja Kise mientras miraba el balón antes de comenzar a botarlo— Cuando era pequeño quería ser un piloto, pero las situaciones cambiaron cuando estaba en preparatoria y preferí tomar esto como empleo…

El rubio dio un suspiro para de nuevo intentar driblear frente al contrario de la misma manera en que Aomine lo había hecho con él pero de todos modos el moreno reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo y hacerse con el balón de nuevo, soltando una risa a su pasó, hacía tiempo que habían dejado de hablar del caso y comenzaban a conocerse mucho mejor, después de varias rondas de juego Kise terminó rendido y le pidió al peli azul que se detuvieran, el otro accedió y como una propuesta le dijo que podía ir a su casa a tomar un baño y descansar un rato.

* * *

Sí, las cosas entre Aomine y Kise se están desarrollando rápido (?) posiblemente terminen en un one-night-stand, así que para el próximo capítulo habrá lemon~

La historia se desarrolla poco a poco así que con gusto acepto algún review ya sea un comentario o crítica ;w;


End file.
